Merlin apaga a luz 2 a confusão continua
by Nicky Evans
Summary: Merlin amado de cueca sanba canção, James e Scorpios estão deixando Albus louco, pobrezinho esta absolutamente descontrolado, de brinde Rose Weasley tb dando chilique, slash, SO FUNNy. REVIEWS.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens não são meus T-T e sim da tia JK, apenas pego eles emprestados para me divertir xD

**Avisos: **essa fic contem SLASH... ou seja dois lindos garotos se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia, bem simples né? ^^

**Beta: **eu mesma ¬¬' enton se tiver algum errinho, me desculpem.

**OOOO**

**Merlin apaga a luz 2... a confusão continua.**

_Por Nicky Evans._

- Sabe... Eu andei pensando... – Scorpios começou a dizer mais foi interrompido por James.

- que eu sou lindo? – o loiro fechou a cara.

- NÃO. – o sorriso debochado de James murchou dando lugar a uma expressão de magoa. – Oh Jay... Eu estava só brincando, é claro que você é muitíssimo lindo. – abraçou apertado o moreno que sorriu sacana pelas suas costas.

- amo quando me abraça, sinto o cheiro do seu cabelo. – rolou o maior clima e os dois foram se aproximando só que o barulho da porta se abrindo os fez se afastar.

- o que estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? – Albus ergueu a sobrancelha negra para a cara de inocente do seu irmão.

- nada maninho... A gente só estava... – James tentou enrolar, logicamente não deu certo.

- Vocês só estavam se amassando como sempre. – suspirou cansado. – já perdi as contas de quantos pactos de silencio fizemos este ano.

- Nossa como o tempo passa rápido, só falta um mês para terminar o ano letivo. – Scorpios mordeu o lábio inferior. – vou sentir sua falta Jay... O ano que vem você não volta mais. – fez um biquinho lindo e beijou longamente o 'namorado'.

- pelo amor de Merlin, já começou a putaria de vocês dois caralho. – Albus ficou tão puto que se levantou e saiu batendo o pé, mais não antes de gritar:

MERLIN APAGA A LUZ! E ME CHICOTEIA.

- amor. – o loirinho falou ainda olhando para a porta.

-hum?

- o seu irmão tem sérios problemas. – James apenas concordou e voltou a beijar a boca que tanto gostava.

_][Ooo]]_

- então Albus me conte por que você esta tão estressado. – o terapeuta Christian Blees olhava atentamente para o adolescente de quinze anos.

- meu irmão esta me deixando louco, ele e o namorado 'escondido' dele. – suspira e volta a falar rapidamente. – doutor, pelo amor de Deus os dois não me deixam em paz, eles precisam que eu esconda o segredo deles e quando me encontro com meu pai preciso fingir que não sei de nada, isso não é justo com ele, eu fico tão mal por causa disso.

O homem lançou um olhar preocupado ao jovem, aquele era um caso á parte, afinal, ele era filho do famoso Harry Potter e dessa vez sentia que não podia falhar, ainda mais por que o garoto parecia à beira da histeria, respirou fundo e disse o que qualquer profissional da área na mesma situação diria.

- peça forças a Merlin todo poderoso meu jovem. – engoliu seco ao ver a face de fúria do menino.

- O SENHOR ACHA QUE EU JÁ NÃO FAÇO ISSO, EU PEÇO AJUDA A MERLIN TODOS OS MALDITOS DIAS, EU ESTOU CANSADO OUVIU? CANSADOOOOOOO. – levantou e antes de sair porta afora ainda deu um olhar gelado ao homem.

Sozinho em seu consultório Christian se sentiu um idiota por dizer aquilo ao jovem.

- que merda meu Merlin amado. – colocou a mão no peito constatando que seu coração disparava, agora só esperava que Albus não contasse ao pai o que acontecera ali.

_]]ooo[[_

- e então al, como foi a sua consulta? – James perguntou gentil, os dois estavam no salão comunal da Grifinoria sentados lado á lado no sofá, com a pergunta o menor apenas lançou um olhar fatal que fez James recuar.

- foi. Uma . tremenda. MERDA. – todos olhavam para eles com curiosidade.

- albus o que houve? – Rose chegou perto dos primos com seu jeito mandão parecido com a mãe, colocando as mãos na cintura ela ficou parecida com Molly Weasley.

- nada Rose, isso é entre o James e eu. – falou a dispensando com uma mão, sem reparar na face dela ganhando um tom avermelhado.

- ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER. – agora sim todo salão comunal olhava para eles, James se encolheu e saiu de fininho pelo retrato da mulher gorda. – como ousa a me dispensar como um cachorro, eu exijo uma explicação ou se não conto a tia Gina que você e o James... – parou de falar quando apontou pro sofá onde o moreno deveria estar.

- cadê ele? – Albus olhou ao redor e não viu o irmão em lugar nenhum, apenas as caras cômicas de seus companheiros de casa os olhando como se fossem loucos. - O JAMES ME PAGA.

OO'

Rose franziu o cenho e saiu de perto do primo indo para junto das amigas, o garoto apenas bufou uma ultima vez e saiu do salão disposto a achar o irmão onde quer que o cretino esteja.

Pegando o mapa do maroto do bolso avista o nome _James_ flutuando bem perto do nome... _Scorpios._

Albus não pode fazer mais nada a não ser gritar descontrolado.

MERLIN APAGA A LUZ PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

E a confusão estava apenas começando.

_**Fim? Talvez.**_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**N/A:** se a autora vai fazer continuação? Depende de vocês leitoras... se passar de doze Reviews eu continuo, se não eu deixo assim mesmo...MUAHAHAHA... eu sou máááá...hauhauah

Espero que tenha gostado, essa ficou mais longa que a "Merlin apaga a luz 1"

Por favor amores deixem **REVIEWS...** a mãozinha não vai cair.. xD

**aQueli Bêjuh*-***


End file.
